Forget Him
by Franchi.Phonseck
Summary: ¿El tiempo tiene la capacidad de borrar las heridas del corazón? Misao lo creyó por algunos años pero...


Hoy se cumplen cinco años desde que Aoshi se había marchado a Tokio para trabajar como guarda espaldas del Secretario de Gobierno, pasaron cinco años en donde nadie tuvo noticias de él, parecía que jamás hubiera vivido en la Aoi-ya o que el tiempo que paso junto los Oniwabanshu no hubieran existido. Ya han transcurrido tres años, tres años de olvido, tres benditos años para poder edificar una Misao destruida por la indiferencia, tres años en que aprendí a valorar quien soy, ser independiente emocionalmente; podría definirme hoy como una mujer sin miedos, sin remordimientos… libre.

Dentro de toda mi metamorfosis comprendí que el peor error que un enamorado puede hacer, es entregarse del todo al ser que no te ama. Quizá Aoshi me quería de alguna forma, si es que su manera de expresar su interés pudiera catalogarse con un nombre, muchas veces lo justifique y me convencía a mí misma que él poseía un dominio implacable sobre sus emociones, a veces pensaba que había sido entrenado para ello por eso su forma de actuar, etc… Pero hoy no encuentro razones viables o al menos ninguna ya me satisface, solo puedo concluir que jamás tuvo un mínimo deseo por conocerme más allá, jamás me dio la oportunidad de acercarme a él y hacerle ver que ya no era una niña sino una mujer… esa sensación de frustración aún me atormenta por las noches, aquellas en que el efímero recuerdo de su mirada es proyectada por mi inconsciente, es como si mi propia mente me esclavizará nuevamente a él tullendo mi cuerpo, sometiendo mi voluntad de olvidar a un estado de reminiscencia que me sumerge en la melancolía… un dolor que no cesa.

A pesar de las eventuales crisis emocionales, que cada vez son menos frecuentes, tuve que dedicarme a mi oficio de ninja pues era la única vía de escape que podría ayudarme, me dedique a entrenar muy duro durante su ausencia y tome cada una de sus misiones; el trabajo no sólo fortaleció mis músculos sino también mi mente y alma.

Abrí la ventana de mi habitación como de costumbre, hoy se inicia el cambio de estación, oficialmente es otoño, el mismo día en que Aoshi se marchó de Kyoto, el mismo día, hace cinco años atrás cuando le rogaba que no me dejará o que me llevará con él, este primer día de otoño que tanto odio…él lo ha escogido para regresar; al fin lo tendré cara a cara, cuantas veces lo imagine, lo planifique y volví a replantear mi jugada contra él, hoy podré devolverle la misma indiferencia que me regalo por tantos años.

Mi día avanza más lento de lo habitual pues ayer había finalizado la misión por la que estuve fuera de casa por 2 meses, todos en la Aoi-ya hacían sus quehaceres como un día más, porque a diferencia de las veces anteriores en que nuestro líder había marchado lejos, la niña ingenua e inocente que le esperaba como un cachorro meneando la cola esperando migajas de atención, ya no existía. Lo curioso de todo es que sólo Okina sabía la hora en que llegaría, lo más probable es que venga a buscar algunas cosas y se marche o quizá pensaría que yo le estaría esperando para interrogarle por su incomunicación durante estos años. En realidad, creo que es mejor no saberlo y de hecho preferiría estar fuera del lugar cuando él esté; no obstante, mi deseo por estrenar mi nueva faceta es mayor.

Eras las últimas horas del día, ya era casi medianoche, al parecer no llegaría.

Salí a tomar aire fresco y que mejor que adentrarme al bosque para despejar la mente. La luna lucía despampanante, enorme, podía caminar sin necesidad de luz artificial; tomé el sendero corto que me llevaba a un pequeño arroyo de aguas cristalinas, Aoshi me lo enseño cuando tenía 15 años y me dijo que cada vez que sintiera miedo podía venir aquí y mirar las estrellas reflejadas en el agua, eso me tranquilizaría… y así ha sido.

Estaba a unos metros del lugar cuando divise un objeto cerca de las aguas, sigilosamente me deslice por la hierba sin causar ruido; observe detenidamente y pude verificarlo, era un hombre. Este se encontraba sentado sobre sus piernas, como si estuviera meditando pero al parecer sólo se hallaba inmerso en el espejo natural…la luna ocupaba gran parte del paisaje.

Baje la mirada para sujetar mi calzado que se había aflojado y cuando volví la vista hacía la fuente, ya no estaba; de pronto siento que una mano me jala hacía arriba sosteniéndome por mis ropas, no tardo más que 5 segundos en mantenerme firme y soltar el agarre para luego desaparecer entre las sombras y atacar.

Lance dos shuriken contra mi adversario, pude ver como su rostro esquivo el primero, mas el segundo roso levemente su mejilla izquierda…- _¡MISAO!_.- gritó.

Esa voz… esa voz es… no cabía duda, Aoshi estaba de vuelta…- _A..aoshi._ \- Susurre.- Salí de las penumbras como un ciervo que es intimidado por su depredador… "¿Dónde está tu venganza?, ¿Qué ocurrió con la Misao determinada a odiarlo?, ¿Por qué te quedas inmóvil frente a él?"; quizá aquella mujer sólo era una ilusión, un proyecto que me impuse para enfrentar la realidad, el abandono, el rechazo continuo de mi amor no correspondido.

Ahí estaba yo ante él, como siempre, incapaz de gritarle cuanto lo despreciaba por todo el daño que me había causado, rencores que agonizaban dentro de mí al estar en su presencia, deseaba hacerle daño, necesitaba bordar mi frustración sobre él… De repente una reacción repentina de Aoshi me saca de aquel estado.- _Termina lo que empezaste, esta vez no lo esquivaré._ \- deposita en mi mano derecha un kunai y la dirige hacía su cuello.- _¿quieres hacerlo, no?._

Allí estaba de nuevo, esa arrogancia en sus palabras que tanto detestaba, aquel aire de superioridad que plasmaba en cada gesto que realizaba… si pudiera tan sólo eliminar esos ojos verdes que me consumen al posarse sobre mí, quizás sólo así me armaría de valor para confrontarlo. Envidiaba su determinación o más bien su capacidad de leer a una persona a través de los ojos, pues sabía que yo no podría matarlo pero no por eso dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de herirle.

Seguía su agarre firme en mi muñeca con el kunai rozando su piel.- Está será tu única oportunidad.- musitó sin vacilación.- Su otra mano recorrió mi rostro hasta llegar a mi mentón y sujetándolo firme elevo mi mirar hacía la suya y continuo.- _¿Me odias?, ¿quieres herirme?_.- repetía una y otra vez…Jamás fui buena conteniendo mis emociones y sin autorizarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a nublar mis ojos, y no sólo eso sino que mi mente colapsaba pues la algarabía dentro de mi cabeza no me permitía oír algo coherente…. _-¿Qué debería hacer…yo…_ -tartamudeé.- _yo…_ \- apreté con ímpetu el arma que sostenía en la mano y sin previo aviso la zafé de mi opresor arremetiendo torpemente contra su cuerpo rajando el vestuario que cubría su pecho.- _TE ODIO!._ \- grité dejando caer el Kunai mientras sentía un cálido líquido correr por mis dedos. De pronto comencé a experimentar una dulce sensación de satisfacción que me provoco escalofríos, lo había hecho, parte de mí se encontraba feliz ante la acción realizada pero en el fondo mis labios saboreaban un sabor amargo con un toque de remordimiento.

Él seguía frente de mí, inusualmente con una sonrisa placida, ya no estaba esa ironía marcada en ella sino más bien se podía interpretar como una respuesta aprobatoria a lo efectuado. A diferencia del primer contacto, esta vez cogió mi mano con sutileza en dirección al arroyo, allí quito todo vestigio de sangre, hizo una señal invitándome a sentarme junto a él , nos cruzamos palabra por más de diez minutos, sólo mirábamos el reflejo de la luna y las estrellas.

- _Lo lamento.-_ fue la frase que rompió el silencio.- _Jamás quise hacerte daño, al contrario, creí que alejarme era lo mejor que podría hacer por ti_.- soltó un melancólico suspiro.- _lo hice para protegerte de mí mismo_.- nuevamente nos inundo un ambiente de mutismo, él tenía aquella capacidad con sus palabras que sólo mencionando un par de oraciones podía dejar perplejo a cualquiera.- _¿Protegerme….de ti?_.- No lograba entender qué trataba de decir, ¿acaso había algo que le perturbaba o quizá algo hice que le molesto y ha estado lidiando con ello todo este tiempo?...- _Sabes que como Líder de los Oniwabanshu mi deber es protegerte de todo y todos, incluyéndome…_ \- esta vez desvió su mirada y la fijo en la luna.- _Te di cinco años para que me olvidaras, para que fueras libre…_ \- repentinamente centro sus verdes orbes en mí… agonía, tristeza, frustración con una mezcla de esperanza transmitían estos en ese momento… - _dime que valió la pena._

¿Qué debía responder? Decirle que su plan funcionó, que ya no debía preocuparse por mí pues todo está olvidado y superado o debería confirmar su sospecha, que estaba bien hasta que decidió regresar, que al verle nuevamente todo lo que había conseguido durante este tiempo se esfumo al pronunciar mi nombre, todo por lo que luche se había desvanecido en un instante…TODO! Lo que creí ser ya no existía sino que estaba enfrente de la misma Misao que había dejado hace cinco años atrás.- _Si para ti resulto, ¿por qué conmigo no habría de ocurrir lo mis…_ No alcanzaba a terminar la pregunta cuando me encuentro recostada en el pasto y un Aoshi que no reconocía estaba sobre mí sosteniendo ambas muñecas contra el sueldo para inmovilizarme.- _Vuelve a decir que me odias.-_ ordenó fríamente…por mi parte sólo pensaba en quitármelo de encima pero por más que luchaba, él más presión ejercía.- _Di que te olvidaste de mí._ \- la situación se volvía cada vez más insostenible para mí, ¿por qué estaba haciendo esto?, ¿qué ocurrió es estos años que lo hizo cambiar?. _\- Aoshi, me haces daño._ \- grité moviéndome sin parar.- _suéltame por fav..-_ no pude finalizar, sus labios ahogaron mis palabras, ahora sus manos no oprimían mis muñecas sino que una de ellas estaba entre mis cabellos y la otra me sostenía por la cintura con la que me atrajo hacia él.

Que débil soy… basto un beso, un mísero beso para que mis planes se rieran en mi cara, me encontraba desprovista de toda razón, no había palabras para refrenar lo que estaba sucediendo. Suavemente quito todo obstáculo que le impedía sentir mi piel junto a la suya, sus dedos recorrían lugares jamás incursionados por otro, recostaba su cabeza en mi pecho y con su dedo índice marcaba en mi sector abdominal el ritmo de mi corazón; a pesar de que estábamos en la intemperie en ningún momento sentí frio, por el contrario, cada vez que mi ser se estremecía era a causa de sus las caricias, torpes en algunos momentos pero llenas de gentilidad, cuidado… ¿amor? Sabía que lo que estaba viviendo no era una utopía, muchas veces lo soñé, lo imagine pero jamás, ni en mis más remotas fantasías concebí un Aoshi como este; no era la lujuria quien lo dirigía, no hay ansiedad en sus actos, cada movimiento es pausado como si hubiera estado esperando que esto aconteciese, aún cuando me niego a verle a los ojos sé que esa mirada fría e indiferente se ha desvanecido, algo en él cambio.

- _¿Recuerdas cuando te enseñe este lugar?._ \- acto seguido a ello, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua desde mi cuello hasta llegar a lóbulo de mi oreja izquierda, la cual mordió en repetidas ocasiones mientras esperaba respuesta.

 _-Claro.-_ solté jadeante.- _tenía 15 años en…en… ese entonces.-_ fue lo único que logre armar, pues al perecer ya lo era suficiente sentirme en el exterior ya que me aferro en sus brazos tan fuertemente que si no fuera por la materia que nos compone que nos divide, me hubiera fusionado en él.- _¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿por qué haces todo esto?_.-solté entre sollozos.- _Me abandonaste cuando tenía 17 y ahora vuelves 5 años más tarde como si nada hubiera pasado._ \- hice un esfuerzo ciclópeo para levantar mis brazos y rodearlo con ellos.- _No te imaginas cuanto he sufrido…yo quise, realmente lo intente, de hecho creí que lo había logrado pero aquí estoy, rendida frente a ti… dos años lloré por ti y los siguientes tres no fueron suficiente para olvidarte_.

- _Aquella vez dije que en este lugar tus miedos si irían puesto que a mí siempre me daba resultado, pero al pasar de dos años mis temores aumentaron con mayor intensidad y esta atmosfera ya no tenía los mismos efectos._ .- podía sentir su respirar golpeando mi oído derecho, irregular, inquieto, algo quería salir de su alma, su corazón estaba acelerado…necesitaba saber, necesitaba oír de sus labios que era lo que sentía por mí ya que todo lo que acontecía era un enigma para mí.

Oculté mi rostro en su pecho masculle.- _¿Me has querido alguna vez?_ **... silencio...** Seguimos en la misma posición un par de minutos hasta que decidió enfrentar mi pregunta, escuche como tomaba una bocanada de aire y mantuvo la respiración por unos segundos; no sabía si continuar esperando o simplemente cambiar de tema puesto que nunca le había visto tan abrumado. _–Misao._ \- soltó un suspiro.- _desde que estás a mi cuidado que siempre has sido especial… mas me prohibí a mí mismo establecer vínculos que pasaran a llevar el de protector y protegida.-_ posó sus manos en mis hombros y me distancio un par de centímetros de él y empezó a contemplarme como cuando era una niña con esos hermosos ojos que me cautivaron desde entonces.- _he sido tuyo desde el día que te traje a este lugar; no obstante, me negué en verte de otra manera, me sentía inmoral al hacerlo, eras una niña… Jamás ha sido mi intención herirte.._.- con su pulgar derecho aparto las lágrimas que corrían por mis pómulos.- _te he amado desde entonces._ \- finalizo enseñándome una sonrisa que en mi vida le había visto, luego de eso me encamino hacía el interior de las aguas y nos amamos en plenitud, siendo aquellas estrellas testigo de nuestros temores hoy veían como estos se disipaban con el leve soplo del viento a nuestro alrededor.

Quien iba a imaginar que el dolor físico que provoca el amor pudiera aliviar las heridas que este mismo dejó en el alma, como una mirada amable, un beso tímido o un te amo desesperado podrían traerme a la vida en sólo un instante. Se dice que el tiempo se encarga de sanar las heridas, yo creo que sólo las oculta; sin embargo, el amor puro que nace de un corazón sin egoísmo puede resucitar incluso lo que yacía de años.


End file.
